Bus Stop
by startscribbling12
Summary: Why in the world did he take the bus if he had a car? At least I had a reasonable excuse. -For SorasKey-


**Bus Stop  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

_monday._

So, it was a reasonably nice day. The birds were chirping and the sun was high in the sky. It was the middle of the day and spring break, so what else could go wrong. I'll tell you what could go wrong. My fucking brother Hayner decided it would be okay to take my car (my baby) and go for a joy ride with his friends. Not only did he wreck the poor thing, I now have no transportation around the city. In order to meet up with my cousin Kairi, I have to take the bus.

_The bus._

I hate public transportation. It's always nasty and someone is always looking at you funny. But, there is nothing I can do about it now, so I might as well lay down and cry.

Walking to the bus stop, I had on my jean shorts and a slightly too big for my form white tee shirt. A pink tote bag hung off my arm as I took a spot on the sidewalk. According to the bus schedule I was forced to pick up, the bus should be arriving in about six minutes. I sighed, shifting my weight to the other leg.

Near me, a boy, around my age walked to the bus stop as well. He looked slightly irritated as he took a spot near me. He was blond, a head taller than me, and had this look to him. It was sort of a 'i'm a bad boy look don't mess with me' sort of look. But, I didn't care.

In fact, I didn't care about anything besides getting on this bus and getting off.

The bus pulled up to the curb and was opening the doors to let us on. I took a step forward and decided to get on the bus before the blond boy. I don't think he really minded. I stepped up and the next thing I knew, I slipped trying to step on the stairs and was about to bash my face into the floor. I waited for the pain to come, but the boy behind me had grabbed my arm and pulled me upright.

"T-Thanks." I said, face red. I just fell in front of all those people. Nice, Namine.

"Sure." But he had no real emotion in his voice. I sighed and took careful steps onto the bus before sitting in the first seat.

The boy traveled all the way into the back.

- -

-

-

_tuesday._

I wish today was like yesterday. Today it was pouring. Like, raining cats and dogs pouring. It was horrible, to say the least.

"Hayner, can you give me a ride?" I asked my brother, hoping he would forget the beating I gave him last weekend. He owes me.

"Nope."

"YOU WRECKED MY CAR! I think you owe me."

"Nah. Later." He ran out the house before my small body could catch up to him. I groaned and pulled a hoodie over my hair before walking down the street. I had no bag today, so I crossed my arms and sighed. My blond bangs were being matted to my forehead as I walked, since the hood only covered some of my hair. My clothes were going to be drenched and I would have to sit in a pile of water for an hour.

This _sucks._

I stood at the bus stop alone, having now to wait ten minutes before the bus would come. In all that confusion, I ran out of the house much to early than I should have. The rain suddenly stopped hitting me and I had no idea why.

"I'm sure the rain stopping around me is against nature." I said to myself. I was sure the rain was still going, it was just not pouring on me.

"It isn't if you have an umbrella." A boys voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around before meeting the bright blue eyes of the blond boy from yesterday.

"Holy shit, man. Don't do that!"

"What? Stop you from catching hypothermia?"

"No—scare me."

He chuckled at me, and I pouted. I don't like it when people laugh at me.

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure—that's what they all say."

"I swear! I saw you standing all soaking wet and I figured that you were peeved at something, so I came to cover you." He said, and then made a face. "That sounded a bit weirder than I wanted it to."

I laughed at him, and he made another face, but this time, he was blushing too.

"I'm talking too much right now. I feel awkward." But, the boy kept talking to me, and I didn't even realize the bus had shown up behind me. He shoved the checkered umbrella into my hands and ran to the bus. "Keep it! Later!" And the doors shut around him and drove off.

I stood there for a moment before realizing that that was _my _bus as well.

- -

-

-

_wednesday._

"I see you are dry today." I glanced up from the magazine I was reading to see the boy who gave me his umbrella. That's why I had a bag today...

"Yup. It's all sunny out." I had my blond hair pulled up and my bangs pulled out of my face. He smiled and stood next to me as we waited for the bus.

"So, I am assuming you have work or something." He said to me and I put the magazine into my bag.

"Why is that?"

"You are always on the bus at this time."

"I have places to be. People to see. Oh! That rhymed." I giggled, as did he.

"You're silly."

"Well, I'm assuming that you are going to see someone."

"Why?" He asked me, shoving his hands into his sweater.

"You get off at the same apartment complex as I do. You just go into a different building." Oh, yeah, he did do that. Did I not mention that? I assumed that he knew someone who lived by Kairi, but Kairi never mentioned seeing him when I asked her about it. So, he started going there recently.

"Congrats. Want a prize for that?" He laughed at me, clapping his hands. I blushed and put my hands on my hips.

"What sort of prize?"

"A bag of candy?"

"Nah—I want to know your name." I totally forgot that I didn't know who he was.

He laughed. "You don't have any secrets. Straight forward, huh?"

I nodded, and he stayed quiet. I waited, and waited, until I pushed his shoulder.

"Okay, mister. Want to tell me your name now?"

"It's Roxas." I nodded and smiled at him, before gazing at the building across the street. "You know, it's common curiosity to tell me your name too."

"Nah—I'll leave that for you to figure out." The bus pulled up and I walked on, settling into my seat. I knew Roxas knew someone in the back of the bus, because he got off with them. "See you tomorrow, Roxas."

- -

-

-

_thursday._

"You still have my umbrella."

"Oh shit." I so forgot about that. I pulled it out of my bag and handed him his checkered umbrella. He laughed and flipped it in his hands a few times before meeting eyes with me. Something inside my fluttered when I looked at his eyes.

"Thanks, Naminé."

"Your welcome..." Wait. "How the hell do you know my name!?"

"I have my sources, Naminé." He was freaking me out, just a tiny bit. How did he know my name? I never told him any of that.

"Can't you tell me how you know my name?"

"Nope."

"You are so annoying."

"That's why women like me."

"Sure—whatever." I was peeved now.

"Aw—don't tell me you are mad at me Naminé." He laughed, his chuckle highly attractive.

"You are annoying."

"I know—you just told me so." I sighed and started pacing on the corner of the sidewalk. Roxas started playing with some keys in his hands and I noticed a car brand's symbol on them.

"You have a car?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me funny. Probably wondering why I was so marveled at the car keys.

"Then why the hell do you take public transportation?!" I didn't think anyone in the right mind would take the bus if they had to! Standing at the bus stop was a pain and waiting for the bus sucked balls. But, why would anyone take the bus if they didn't have to!? Enjoyment?!

"That's my secret." I groaned, about to rip my hair out.

"I liked you before." I pouted. He leaned towards me, getting all up in my personal space.

"Care to elaborate on that statement?" I started to blush at his closeness, but the bus came in time and saved me. I ran onto the bus and sat down in my seat, pulling out my phone as an excuse to not look at Roxas.

Believe it or not, his annoying persona is quite attractive.

- -

-

-

_friday._

I slowly made my way to the bus stop, holding my white umbrella over my head. I was proud that I was able to bring my own umbrella today, and I was also shocked to see that Roxas arrived to the bus stop before me.

I really wanted to know why he was here if he had a car. Roxas turned from his spot on the sidewalk and waved to me, his hood over his head. I raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior and walked up to him, lifting the umbrella ever so slightly to that it covered us both.

"Hello, Roxas." I said in my light, soprano voice.

"Hi, Naminé." He said back to me. It was silent for a moment, just us standing under an umbrella until he spoke. "I lied to you."

"What?"

"My annoying personality isn't why women like me. Actually, some hate me for it. I tend to babble on and on when I am in a weird situation. I am a total loser when it comes to flirting. And I know your name from my brother, Sora." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"And the reason I take the bus instead of driving is because I want to talk to you." I was taken aback. Blushing, I looked him in the eyes.

"Me?" How long have I know this guy? A few days?

"I know we haven't even known each other that long, but I really like you. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I think I do. Like—when I get up in the morning, about to drive to my brothers house, I think, no I want to see Naminé. So, I end up taking the bus."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. What could I say?

"You make me feel the same way. Maybe." I said after a while. I had to say something so he knew I didn't turn him down or anything like that. I pulled his hood down and let the umbrella fall to the side of me as I studied him. My actions caused him to blush and I smiled, placing a kiss on his nose. The rain poured down on us, but apparently his hair didn't care. The blond spikes still defied gravity.

"You're hair is still spiky." I said, poking a spike. He smiled at me.

"Is it?" I nodded, and I saw him leaning down and then he grazed his lips against mine. His free hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as the rain fell around us. His lips were soft to the touch, and I lifted my arms around his neck and pulled away, blushing like mad, and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I like you." He told me as he pried the umbrella from my petite hands and held it above our heads. "Thanks for sharing the umbrella."

"Thanks for lending me the umbrella."

The bus had beeped loudly, drawing us out of our stare with each other and we both blushed before running onto the bus.

Sure we only knew each other for a few days, but it wasn't like we were in love or anything.

We were in _like.

* * *

_

This is for you SorasKey and GoldenSnitch07 for you guys getting 100 reviews on barely legal! READ IT PEOPLE! AWESOME STUFF!

Congrats!


End file.
